This invention generally relates to pressure monitors, and is specifically concerned with both an apparatus and a method for directly and reliably monitoring the pressure of helium gas within a cask containing radioactive materials.
Devices for monitoring the pressure of the helium gas that is typically present within casks used to store or transport radioactive materials are known in the prior art. One of the primary purposes of such devices is to generate a warning signal when a leakage condition occurs which would allow the pressurized helium gas contained within such casks to escape in the ambient atmosphere. There are many reasons why the persons responsible for the maintenance and operation of such casks would want to be immediately informed of such a leakage condition. First, while the helium gas itself is not harmful, the leakage of such gas might carry out very fine radioactive particulates which may in turn pose a radiation hazard. Secondly, the loss of helium gas within such casks interferes with the ability of the cask to dissipate the heat generated by the decay of the radioisotopes disposed within the cask, as helium is a far better thermal conductor than air. Thirdly, the loss of helium in the cask might imply the introduction of ambient air into the cask interior, which is potentially corrosive due to the oxygen content of air.
In one type of prior art pressure monitoring device, the space that is normally present between the inner and outer lids that cover the cask is pressurized to a higher pressure than the helium gas within the cask interior. This pressurized space is connected to a differential pressure switch that monitors the pressure difference between the gas in the cask and the gas in the space. A second switch monitors the pressure in the pressurized space between the inner and outer lids, and is used to determine whether or not a change in the differential pressure between the cask interior and the pressurized space is the result of a leak in the seals between the cask interior and the ambient atmosphere, or a leak in the seals between the pressurized space and the ambient atmosphere.
While such prior art pressure monitoring devices are capable of fulfilling their intended purpose, the applicants have noted a number of areas in the design of these devices which could bear improvement. For example, in order to obtain access to these particular pressure monitoring devices, the lid of the cask itself must be completely removed. Such lid removal is not only troublesome in view of the size and weight of the lid, and the number of bolts used to fasten it to the cask, but further presents a radiation hazard since it results in the exposure of radioactive materials to the ambient atmosphere. Hence, whenever it becomes necessary to perform a maintenance operation or to replace a component in one of these prior art pressure monitoring devices, the cask must be moved into an area of containment, the heavy lid removed, and either the radioactive materials disposed inside must be removed, or the maintenance or replacement operation must be done remotely through the use of robotic tools so that maintenance personnel are not exposed to potentially harmful radiation. Still another shortcoming in the design of such prior art pressure monitoring devices is the fact that there is no practical way to test the operability of the pressure sensors once the cask is sealed, or to confirm the reliability of the pressure readings generated by the two pressure sensors when these sensors indicate that a leakage condition has occurred. Hence, if one or more of the pressure switches generates a spurious leakage signal as a result of drift in its set point or some other malfunction, the entire cask might be put through some unnecessary and expensive repair operation. Still a third shortcoming in the design of such prior art pressure monitoring devices is the fact that neither of the pressure switches makes a direct measurement of the actual pressure of the pressurized helium gas inside the cask. The lack of any such direct measurement adversely effects the reliability of the pressure readings generated by the switches.
Clearly, what is needed is an improved pressure monitoring device which is easily accessible in the event that a repair or a maintenance operation is necessary, but yet does not adversely effect the shielding efficacy of the cask as a whole. Ideally, the readings of such a pressure monitoring device should be readily testable at any time during the operation of the device, and should be further verifiable in the event that a signal indicative of a leakage condition is generated. Finally, such a device should directly measure the pressure of the gas disposed within the cask without compromising the gas seals in the cask so that the output of the device may be as accurate and as reliable as possible.